Not Audible
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: 20 year old Tsuna's sick but doesn't like relying one his guardians for help because he's the boss, but someone notices he's sick right away. Shonen-Ai, 1827.


**So here is a short KHR 1827 One-shot, I don't think it's very good but after reading it over and fixing it i thought it sounds good enough and so I posted it. So I hope that everyone who reads it likes it and sorry if the characters act a little strange its my first try at a fanfic for this show, and I find the charaters are really hard to figure out, but anyways enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

One-Shot- Not Audible

Tsuna felt horrible today as he sat at his desk doing his normal everyday paper work, he dropped his pen as his vision fuzzed and his head began to hurt even worse than it was before. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, he sat up quickly and collected himself, as boss he knew that he shouldn't bother others with his problems. So like usual when he was sick he pretended he was fine, another light knock was heard on the door as the knob turned, "Juudiame, do you want some of this freshly made tea."

Tsuna looked up as he thought to himself; it might be able to help my sore throat, "Yes Gokudera-kun that would be nice."

Well Gokudera was pouring some in to a cup Hibari came in to the room; he walked over to Tsuna and set more paper work down. Tsuna sighed as he looked at it all, Hibari looked at Tsuna with suspicious eyes and then Hibari walked behind Tsuna opening a large window. After Hibari had opened the window he sat on the window sill and just watched as Tsuna moved around.

Tsuna could feel Hibari's eyes on his back as he started doing more work, he could tell that HIbari was studying his every move for weakness. Tsuna swore in his head, Hibari had already noticed that something was wrong with him. Once Gokudera was done with the tea he set some mail down on Tsuna's desk and turned to leave, "I'll be back later."

The second the door closed Tsuna turned in his chair to look at Hibari, Hibari glared at him like he usually does when Tsuna acts like this, "You're sick aren't you."

Tsuna's vision blurred again as his body gave out for a second but he caught himself fast enough, "I'm fine."

Hibari looked at him angry and calmly said, "You're not okay, obviously it's pretty bad if you're passing out well sitting."

Tsuna looked at him, "Okay and if I am sick there's not much we can do about it I have work to do and all it will do is make the others worry if they know."

Hibari turned and looked out the window at the person who was just leaving the mansion, he sent a handcuff flying at him, but Gokudera just moved out of the way turning and looking up to see what had happened, when he saw his attacker he yelled, "What do you want?"

Hibari just signalled for him to come back up, Gokudera sighed and headed back up stairs, when he entered the room he saw Tsuna looking a little ticked off and then glanced at Hibari who was clearly the reason, "Hibari; What do you want?"

Hibari grabbed Tsuna by the arm and pulled him out of his chair, he pushed him forward towards Gokudera, "What the hell Hibar...i?"

Tsuna couldn't even hold himself up as he used Gokudera for support, Gokudera looked at Tsuna struggling to stand and then looked at Hibari with an understanding look, "I get it; he's sick again and wanted to hide it from us."

Gokudera handed Tsuna off the Hibari and went over to Tsuna's desk, he sat down picked up the pen Tsuna had dropped earlier and began to sign papers, only Tsuna and the guardians were allowed to handle the paper work but usually Tsuna always did it all because none of the guardians had the patience for it. Hibari picked Tsuna up, and then he carried him out of the room, but he didn't take Tsuna back to his own room, no Hibari knew Tsuna would find more work if he was their so instead he took Tsuna to his room. Once in the room he opened the window and set Tsuna on the bed, once Tsuna was on the bed he put the covers on him and then sat on the window sill and stared outside. Tsuna gave up and the second he felt comfee his body gave out.

Tsuna woke up latter, he still felt horrible as he sat up, he moved until he noticed a person lying beside him in bed the second he noticed he completely froze, he knew how angry the person beside him would get if woken so he quickly laid back down and went back to sleep. When he woke up the second time it was because Hibari had gotten out of bed, Tsuna looked at him half asleep and dazed by his extremely high fever , "Kyoya-san what are you doing."

Hibari looked at him when he heard him call him by that name, but he quickly calmed himself down, Tsuna was sick which meant no hitting and even Hibari knew that, Tsuna eyes were all foggy as Hibari looked at him, he put his hand out and Tsuna had a high fever, damn it Hibari thought, He picked Tsuna up and carried him out of the room to where the nurse was, he set Tsuna down on the bed in the Vongola infirmary, "His fevers too high."

Suddenly Tsuna grabbed at his chest, "Ahhhhh."

Hibari looked at the nurse who was running around frantically, and after 10 minutes of the nurse running around and not being able to cool him off he told her to go find Ryohei. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, soon after she left Tsuna screamed again in his sleep, "Ahhhhh."

Gokudera came in from the hallway to see them, "What the hell happened, it wasn't this bad yesterday."

Hibari looked at Gokudera, "It's his own fault he shouldn't have pushed himself."

Gokudera looked at him frustrated, "You should have brought him here yesterday before it got this bad."

Hibari looked away, "It wasn't this bad yesterday."

Hibari looked at Tsuna as he heard his name, "Kyoya... help... it hurts so much."

Gokudera jumped in surprise when he heard Tsuna say Hibari's first name, but Hibari was calm about it and just sat beside Tsuna, which was amazing because usually if you used his first name no matter who you were he would 'bite you to death'.

Tsuna kept screaming in pain and asking Hibari for help until Ryohei came in and used his box animal to heal Tsuna. After being healed Tsuna was quite, he had gone completely to sleep. Everyone stayed in the room to talk for a little while and left after deciding who would handle what of Tsuna's duties for the next few days. Once everyone was gone Hibari set his hand on Tsuna's forehead and whispered, "Don't scare me like that Tsunayoshi."

He felt Tsuna move under his hand as he smiled, "You called me by my name, Kyoya..." Tsuna smiled up at him as he looked down on him with a smirk, Tsuna's smile got bigger as he whispered in a not audible voice, "I love you so much, Kyoya."

But Hibari heard him.

* * *

**With the way it ended it might turn in to a 2 or 3 shot but as of now it's only a one shot because I don't want to make it any longer or do another chapter, and I really do like where it ended. Well thanks for reading my story and if you liked then please review, I truly love reviews. **

**Also I'm working on another really long one-shot for this story and at the moment plot bunnies for a series for this show are in my head so there will probably be more for this show. Lol my title sucked. **

**I'm sorry if this sucks.**


End file.
